KL- Cyber Racism
Back to Cyber Racism January.16.2012/January.17.2012 ~ Cyber Racism Background on Jessie Daniels '*'PhD in Sociology ' *'Associate Professor of Urban Public Health ' *'Worked with Patricia Hill Collins ' *'Extensive archival research on print-based white supremacy writing ' ' Major Ideas '*'Cyber Racism ' *'Cyberactivism ' *'Epistemology and epistemology of white supremacy ' *'white supremacy ' *'whiteness ' *'translocal whiteness ' *'white racial frame *'Internet ' *'Globalization ' *'Actual vs. potential harm ' *'Active vs. passive participants ' *'heteronormativity ' ' Cyber racism is either portrayed as equal to cyberactivism or not equal to cyberactivism, but it is a much more complex topic. Cyberactivism~ Proliferation of social movement orgs that avail themselves of Internet technologies to further their goals, often include promoting a more inclusive democratic society. Cyber Racism~ refers to a range of white supremacist movements in Europe and NA and to the new horizons the Internet and digital media have opened for expression of whiteness across national boundaries. Epistemology'*'studies of issues having to do with the creation and determination of knowledge in particular areas of inquiry. ' *'Knowledge → justified true belief ' *'JTB relies on evidence ' *'Evidence can be produced by anyone in cyberspace. ' *'White Supremacy as Epistemology ' **'racial hierarchy where white is the dominant racial identity. ' **'supports a notion of white and whiteness born out of a perceived biological, national, social, and ideological affiliations. ' **'what is whiteness? ' ' Whiteness '*'“Unmarked racial identity or the belief in an unmarked racial identity” - Ruth Frankenburg ' *'“A privileged racialized class in the uS built around historical, economic, and ideological motivations” - David R ' *'“Race in UK is constructed socially, politically, and ideologically, to secure and maintain capitalism. Whitness is the dominant mode of stratification.” - Paul Gilroy ' *'“Maintenance of white privilege without fanfare, operates under colorblindness”' *'“Spectrum...” RR ' ' Important things to Consider '*'whiteness and white supremacy are not the same' *'whiteness allows for certain epistemologies of WS to go unchecked ' *'not a study of how whites are bad. Study of how power circulates through practice of racialization. Same with masculinity concept. ' ' The Internet '*'Electronic networks that connect ppl and info through computers and other digital devices allowing person-to-person communication and info retrieval. ' ' Globalization '*'goods, money, people, ideas, media across time, space, and national boundaries. Digital diaspora ' ' Translocal whiteness '*'notion of whiteness with roots in a locality. Example Professor Richards identifies as white, but so might a middle eastern man across the world. ' ' The story of Richard Machado '*'caught writing a racist email ' *'stats of populations in CA... Asian percentage in area 29.8 (10.9 in state), Latino percentage in area 7.9 (32.4 in state)' *'boundaries of whiteness are quite flexible ' *'assimilation of white racial fram- a framingof self as dominant racial category ' *'he was punished, but rightfully so? Legitamately white people are convicted of racial slurs and not punished... ' *'only man of color to be charged for this type of action ' ' Dr. Duke '*'in member ' *'supporter of KKK' *'kicked out when affiliation became known ' ' Stormfront- relies on heteromnormative thought Gender and Stormfront '*'heteronormative masculinity- assumes male is heterosexual ' *'control of women’s sexual identity ' **'contradictions of female stormfront members ' **'liberal feminism and male domination' ***'prochoice/proabortion does not fit masculine thought ' ***'talking about abuse and how the women got back at their men ' ***'discussion ended in white supremacy frame of mind though ' *'Web 2.0 changes the resistive texts back to prevailing white supremacist ideology ' *'white masculinity acts as a ghost of the machine ' ' Case Studies- What can be funny and what crosses the line? Our generation thinks we are in a post-racial era, but we aren’t'*'Seinfeld Comedian ' *'Alexandra and Asians ' *'Black comedian about chicken ' *'Yo is this racist website? ' *'and the game online- didn’t see '